mylegonetworktrademarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank 1 Walkthrough
Henrietta and Mason Jars *Befriend Henrietta. *Build five Apples. Each Apple costs one Red LEGO Brick to build. *Trade Henrietta five Apples for the Mason Jar Blueprint. *Build two Mason Jars. Each Mason Jar costs three Red LEGO Bricks to build. Bee Keeper Bill and Worker Bees *Befriend Bee Keeper Bill. *Trade Bee Keeper Bill two Mason Jars for the Worker Bee Blueprint. *Build three Worker Bees. Each bee costs four Red LEGO Bricks to build. Flora and Flowers and Potted Plants *Befriend Flora. *Send Flora one Worker Bee by mail to receive the Flower Patch Module Blueprint. *Trade Flora two Worker Bees for the Potted Plant Blueprint. *Build a Flower Patch Module. The Module costs 15 Red LEGO Bricks to build. *Add the Module to your page and wait for a while until it can be harvested. The harvest gives you Red Flowers. The Hive Module Blueprint *Once you have a Red Flower, build another Mason Jar. *Build a Potted Plant. This costs one Red Flower and one Mason Jar. *Send Bee Keeper Bill the Potted Plant by mail to receive the Hive Module Blueprint. Honey Pots *Build three more Worker Bees. *Build the Hive Module and put it on your page. This costs 20 Red LEGO Bricks and 3 Worker Bees to build. *Build another Worker Bee. *Find another user with a Flower Patch Module on their page and click on it. This changes your Worker Bee into a Pollenated Bee. *Build another Mason Jar. *On your page, use the setup button ( http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Setup_Button.png ) on the Hive Module to load your Pollenated Bee and Mason Jar. *Wait for Honey Pots to be produced from the module. **Harvesting the hive will consume the Pollenated Bee and Mason Jar, and you must reload the module with the Pollenated Bee and the Mason Jar to resume production. The Hive produces a maximum of 20 Honey Pots per harvest, which takes 48 hours without clicks. *Harvest your Hive Module by clicking it to receive 1-20 Honey Pots, depending on how long you've waited. The longer you wait, the more honey you will get, up to 20 pots. Bartlebee and Bee Battle Modules *Befriend Bartlebee. *Send Bartlebee a Red Flower by mail to receive the Bee Battle Module, Rank 1 Blueprint. *Build the Bee Battle Module. This costs 10 Red LEGO Bricks, 5 Red Flowers and 1 Honey Pot to build. *Build a Worker Bee and set-up your Bee Battle Module as you did with the Hive Module. Send a mail message to a friend, challenging them to click your Bee Battle Module. (See Click Requests category). If you win the challenge, you will receive the Drone Bee Blueprint. If you lose, you need to set-up the module again "Good luck!". Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece *On Bee Keeper Bill's page, trade 20 Honey Pots for the Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece Blueprint. *Continue to produce at least 50 Honey Pots. *Build the Drone Bee, which costs 25 Red LEGO Bricks to build. *Build 10 Worker Bees. *Finally, build the Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece. This costs 10 Red Flowers, 1 Drone Bee, 10 Worker Bees, and 50 Honey Pots. *Congratulations! You are now Rank 2! See Rank 2 Walkthrough! Minimum Items Required Days required to grow the required items with a single Module and without Module clicks. *1 Drone Bee requires 2.5 days to grow 25 Red LEGO Bricks using the LEGO Tree Module. *70 Honey Pots requires 7.1 days to grow using the Hive Module. *20 Worker Bees requires 8.4 days to grow 84 Red LEGO Bricks using the LEGO Tree Module. *4 Pollenated Bees requires 1.6 days to grow 16 Red LEGO Bricks using the LEGO Tree Module. *29 Red Flowers 3.4 days to grow using the Flower Patch Module. *7 Mason Jars 2.1 days to grow 21 Red LEGO Bricks using the LEGO Tree Module. *5 Apples 0.5 days to grow 5 Red LEGO Bricks using the LEGO Tree Module. *135 Red LEGO Bricks 13.5 days to grow using the LEGO Tree Module. The numbers above are if you wait at least two days for the full 20 Honey Pots before loading the hive again, and win all bee battles. Optional Activities Better Bee *Build five Apples and one Apple Pie. The pie costs five Apples to build. *Send Henrietta the Apple Pie by mail to receive the Honey Pie Blueprint. *Build five more Apples and the Honey Pie. The Honey Pie costs five Apples and one Honey Pot to build. *Send Henrietta the Honey Pie by mail to receive the Apple Butter Blueprint. *Build ten Apples and the Apple Butter. The Apple Butter costs ten Apples and five Honey Pots to build. *Send Bee Keeper Bill the Apple Butter by mail to receive the Better Bee Blueprint. Best Bee *Click on a Friend's Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 until you receive a "Farm Fresh!" mail with Strawberries attached.(Each click costs an Apple.) *Collect the Strawberries. *Trade Henrietta 10 Strawberries for the Strawberry Jam Blueprint. *Build a Strawberry Jam for 3 Strawberries and a Mason Jar. *Mail Bee Keeper Bill a Strawberry Jam. Receive the Best Bee Blueprint. *Build a Best Bee for 15 Red LEGO Bricks. Bee Battle Module, Rank 2 *Complete all steps of Better Bee above. *Build two Better Bees. *On Bartlebee's page, trade the two Better Bees for Bee Battle Module, Rank 2. Bee Battle Module, Rank 3 *Build another Drone Bee. *On Bartlebee's page, trade the Drone Bee for Bee Battle Module, Rank 3. *The Bee Battle Module, Rank 3 requires Best Bees. See the Best Bee page to learn how to obtain them. Now... let's continue to the Rank 2 Walkthrough!